Walt Disney Animation Studios
Walt Disney Animation Studios (WDAS for short) also referred to as Disney Animation, headquartered at the Walt Disney Studios in Burbank, California, is an American animation studio that creates animated feature films, short films and television specials for The Walt Disney Company. Founded in 1923, it is a division of the Walt Disney Studios. In 2007, Walt Disney Feature Animation took on its current name, Walt Disney Animation Studios. Why They Rock # The man named Walt Disney who was creating and producing the films from ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'''' (or ''Steamboat Willie ''if you count how the animation studio started as early Disney Brothers Cartoon Studio IS EARLY. by making theatrical short) to [[The Jungle Book (1967)|''The Jungle Book]]. #Mickey Mouse, their adorably, hilariously cartoony mascot. # The animation in their movies looks very beautiful and unique, for both traditional animation and CGI. # Strong voice acting and beautiful music in most of their movies (Disney Renaissance movies for example) # The films that are great became successful, such as from their Renaissance films like The Little Mermaid, The Rescuers Down Under, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, The Lion King, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Hercules, Mulan and Tarzan. the films from the Post-Renaissance "Experimental Era" like Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Lilo & Stitch, Treasure Planet, Brother Bear, Meet the Robinsons and Bolt, and most of their films from the Revival-era are great as well. # Plenty of Easter eggs from the other Disney animated films. # The villains in most of their movies are super entertaining by serving as a legit threat with three-dimensionality (like Scar aka Taka The Lion, Maleficent, Judge Claude Frollo, Turbo, Cruella DeVil, Professor Ratigan, The Horned King, Perceval McLeach, Chernabog, # It’s not only one of the successful film companies, but one of the biggest and most successful companies to ever exist. #Speaking of which, Walt Disney Animation Studios was around for almost 100 YEARS! Bad Qualities # While it was good, some of their films can be pretty weak, terrible or mediocre, such as Fun and Fancy Free, The Aristocats, Dinosaur, Home on the Range and Chicken Little. #* Speaking of Home on the Range, that was Disney's last traditionally-animated film until 2009, when The Princess and the Frog was released. Worse, after 2011's Winnie the Pooh underwhelmed at the box office, Disney has killed off traditional animation in their films except as small supplements to their current CG efforts (such as Maui's tattoos in Moana). # The chaos spread all over the future of Hollywood, when it suddenly bought 20th Century Fox in March 2019. However several Disney fans agree to write letters about selling 20th Century Fox, and send them to the Disney studio, in order to fix the future of motion pictures. # Many of the sequels from DisneyToon Studios aren't at all as stunning as the original films. # Due to the death of Wayne Allwine, Mickey's voice doesn't sound as comfortable as it should be.